geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Nock Em
Nock Em is the second level of Geometry Dash SubZero and the first level with a Hard difficulty. Description Nock Em introduces the wave and spider game modes, the green jump ring and the size portals. It introduces the random trigger in the form of randomized 'Rub' text decorations as well, as seen in the image to the right. This level continues to showcase the new camera features, this time showcasing more of the static camera feature and introducing the Y-Axis locked option. This level also introduces for the first time the ability to disable the particle effects of the manipulation portals and the "End trigger". Secret coins *The first coin is located at 4% and collected as the cube. The player must go through fake blocks by jumping into the side of a floating platform. It will open up and make way, revealing the coin which the player can then collect. * The second coin is located at 47% and collected as the ball. It requires a key to be collected, which can be found at 36% in the first ship part. Once the key is collected, a platform of invisible blocks will appear, forming a passage for the player to safely collect the coin. The coin is unobtainable without the key. * The third coin is located at 84% and collected as the spider. After hitting the reverse jump ring and switching direction, the player must walk through a wall instead of avoiding it. The wall will disappear, revealing the coin. A well-timed click brings the player back to the original route. Gameplay Trivia *There is a bug in the drop where if you jump right before the word "Out" appears on screen, you can skip a speed portal and play the following segments in the Slow speed. **It is possible to beat the level if this is done. The player needs to grab the key for the second coin, use the platform it creates to cross a gap, skip the second-last jump ring, then use the last ring late. *This is the fourth level to include a secret coin which requires a key to unlock it, the first being Deadlocked, the second being Viking Arena, and the third being Airborne Robots. *This level skips from 87% to 98% near the very end of the level, making use of the new "End Trigger". This is due to the length of the level being recalculated. *The portal section contains portals that can be entered, but not exit. This is made using a combination of toggle triggers and the H block, which allows the player to jump into a block above and survive. *The first coin is found at 4%, making it the earliest coin in any main level. *The file name for the audio in-game is "knockemout.mp3", referencing the repeated line "knock 'em out" in the soundtrack. *Nock Em takes 102 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 76 jumps. Gallery NockEmMenu.png|Level Selection NockEmSecretCoin1.png|First secret coin NockEmSecretCoin2Key.png|Second secret coin key NockEmSecretCoin2.png|Second secret coin NockEmSecretCoin3.png|Third secret coin Category:Levels